


The Park

by Higgles123



Category: Legend (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Summary: Ronnie meets a woman in the park and he's not sure about her... at first.
Relationships: Ronald "Ronnie" Kray/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	The Park

Ronnie liked to go for a walk through the park. There was just something calming about the greenery and the fresh air, although there was nothing calming about listening to the high pitched squeals of the small children playing on the playground while their mother’s ignored them in favour of adult conversation and a cigarette. It was for this reason that Ronnie always went to the back of the park through a little entrance that he had first found as a teenager, looking for a way to escape the noise in his head. Here, he could enjoy relaxing in a little wooded area that was away from the hustle and bustle of the footpaths and playground. He’d been there just this morning after he and Reggie had gotten into a spat with each other, and like a plant pot he had managed to drop his lighter. Only this lighter wasn’t just any lighter, it had belonged to his old man and was one of the few things Ronnie had left to remember him by, which was why he was trampling through the grass in the pouring rain to go and find it. What he didn’t expect to find was anyone else. 

  
The girl looked up when he approached and despite his great height and build compared to her much slighter one, she didn’t seem to be in the least bit concerned. In fact, she just looked at him for a moment and then turned back to face the lake that was peeking out from in between the trees. 

“Are you alright, Miss?” Ronnie cleared his throat. 

  
“Perfectly,” she smiled and Ronnie was able to take note of her dark eyes and how they shone with genuineness. There was just something about this girl that made him think her eyes were the window to her soul; like she could lie if she wanted to but her eyes would always betray her. 

  
“You do know it’s raining, don’t you?”

  
“Oh, I wondered why I was getting wet,” she answered without missing a beat, and if it hadn’t been for the almost invisible twitch of her lips, Ronnie might have thought she was being serious. 

  
“Listen, you look perfectly normal but I know better then anyone that looks can be deceiving, so are you gonna perhaps tell me why you’re sat out here in the pouring down rain looking like you’re relaxing in the sun or something?”

  
“First of all, the fact that you’ve just called me normal looking is highly offensive, and secondly, I’m not going to tell you anything. Unless you tell me why _you’re_ here?”

  
“I don’t have to tell you nothing,” Ronnie scowled. “And anyway, I asked you first.”

  
“Suit yourself,” the girl shrugged, turning away from him once more. 

  
Ronnie eyed her for a moment, wanting to say something but having no idea what. He didn’t even have it in him to be infuriated by her lack of answer because he was far too intrigued by her instead. He blinked because he realised it had been an awfully long time since he had been intrigued by anyone, let alone someone as beautiful as her. 

  
“Are you just going to stare at me, Mr? Or was there a reason you came here?” she didn’t even look at him as she spoke. 

  
“I’m looking for something,” he grumbled.

  
“Well I doubt you’re going to find it by staring at me like a painting in a gallery.”   


Ronnie snarled but somehow refrained himself from saying anything else to her; instead he pretended to hear his mother’s voice in his head telling him that women were to be treated with gentleness and respect. 

  
Ashley closed her eyes and tried to focus on her breathing while ignoring the man huffing and puffing and toeing through the piles of grass and leaves. A sane person might have been concerned about being alone with a hulking great man who had a darkness inside his eyes, but Ashley didn’t fear him half as much as she feared herself. This was why she came here, every single day after work; come rain or shine. She needed to come here to clear her mind of the poisonous thoughts that tried to plague it and instead she would let them go here. She would breathe out all the bad crap and take in the positive energy from the nature surrounding her. Although all the grunting coming from behind her was kind of disturbing the positive energy.

“Any chance you might look for whatever it is you’re looking for elsewhere?” 

“Fuck off,” Ronnie scowled. “I dropped the lighter here so here is where I’m gonna find it.”   


“Did you just say it was a lighter you’re looking for?” Ashley asked. 

  
“What’s it got to do with you?” Ron frowned, peering over his glasses at the woman. 

  
“It wouldn’t happen to be this lighter would it?” 

  
“You thieving little madam,” Ronnie growled, snatching the lighter Ashley held up with a questioning look. “You let me search around like a right chump and you had it the whole time.”

  
“Ok I don’t know who the fuck you think you’re calling a thief,” Ashley spat, standing up angrily. “And if you didn’t tell me what the fuck you were looking for then how did I know I had the thing you were looking for, you stupid fucker.” 

  
“That’s some brave language for a little girl, innit,” Ronnie sneered. “Do you have any idea who you’re talking to?” 

  
“No,” Ashley’s eyes blazed furiously. “And I don’t fucking care either, you bastard.”

  
“I outta put you over my knee and spank you for talking to me like that,” Ronnie narrowed his eyes, his nostrils flaring with a mixture of anger and also arousal at the firecracker who just about reached his shoulder yet squared up to him like she wasn’t afraid in the slightest. 

  
“Try it and I’ll punch you.”

  
Ronnie smirked; he couldn’t help it. 

  
“You think it’s funny do you?” Ashley scoffed, before raising her leg and kneeing him right in the bollocks. “I wonder if you find that so funny.” 

  
Ronnie fell to his knees and groaned. Jesus fucking Christ that little bitch. But as his eyes searched wildly for any sign of the little minx, he realised she was gone. Almost like she had disappeared into thin air. Well she was not going to get away with doing this. 

......................................................... ......................................................... .........................................................

  
Ronnie sent two men to watch the spot in the park carefully and report to him if they saw a girl matching her description. Four days on the trot they had reported that she came at the same time every evening and just sat quietly for an hour or so. This evening, Ronnie had decided to make his move. He hasn’t been able to get the girl out of his head no matter how hard he tried. He’d been unable to find out anything about her and it was as though she just some sort of wood nymph who didn’t really exist. Ron’s balls shrivelled slightly as he recalled the sheer force of her knee against them. She most definitely did exist. 

Walking as quietly as he could through the clearing, Ron smiles to himself when he saw her; sat quietly with her back to him, completely unsuspecting. He didn’t exactly know what he planned on doing with her if he was being honest. He should tan her arse hard enough that she wouldn’t be able to sit down for a week, but for some reason he knew he would never be able to do it. He wasn’t a soft man, not by any means, but he knew that no matter how much she hurt him, he could never lay a finger on her in anger. There was just something about her that he needed, and he didn’t know what to make of the confused feelings whirring inside of him.

  
“I know you’re there,” she muttered quietly before he had even reached her. “Just like I knew your two blokes have been sat watching me over the past few days. For a gangster or whatever you think you are, you’re not very discreet are you?” 

  
“And for a woman who kneed a gangster in his Crown Jewels, you’ve got a lot of nerve sitting there like that.”

  
“What would you rather I do? Cry? Beg for you not to hurt me? Get on my knees and apologise?” Ashley scoffed. “I’m not scared of you, I’m not scared of anyone.”

  
“Is that right?” Ronnie muttered. 

  
Yup,” she nodded, standing up and walking towards him with a look in her eyes that hurt his heart. It was a look he often saw in himself. “And you want to know why? Because there is nothing more terrifying than the thoughts inside my head yet somehow I deal with them every single day. So if you’ve got some terrible punishment in store for me then just get it out the way because I really don’t care. In fact, if that terrible punishment ends with my dead body being thrown into the lake or something then I’d probably quite welcome it right now.” 

  
“We’ll talk about pissing on someone’s bonfire,” Ronnie murmured, “I mean there’s no point in murdering you now cos you’d actually enjoy it.” 

  
Ashley laughed reluctantly and when she looked at Ronnie, his own eyes were crinkled at the corners. 

  
“I’m sorry about the other day,” Ashley apologised quietly, looking down at her feet in embarrassment. “My mother always says my temper gets the better of me.”

  
“She aint bloody wrong,” Ronnie snorted. “I suppose I’m sorry for accusing you of stealing my lighter.”

  
“Maybe we could start over again?” Ashley suggested, holding out her hand. “I’m Ashley.” 

  
“Ronnie,” he shook her hand, pleasantly surprised by the softness of her skin. Ashley turned to sit back in the spot she had been in when he arrived, and like a moth drawn to a flame he found himself moving to sit beside her without a second thought. “You know, I understand what it’s like to be tortured day in and day out by your own thoughts.” 

  
“You do?”

  
“Yeah,” Ronnie nodded, looked at the almost regal profile of her face. “They locked me up in the nut house cos of it. Fucking horrible place designed to suck the soul out of people, not fix the broken parts of them. If it weren’t for my brother, Reggie, I would still be rotting in there. I might still be fucking deranged for the most part but at least I get to be deranged outside the confines of four walls.” 

  
“You’re not deranged,” Ashley looked at him sadly. 

  
“No offence yeah, but you don’t know diddly squat about me to make that conclusion.” 

  
“Yet I’m making it anyway,” she murmured. “You’re not deranged, Ronnie, you’re just unique. And I happen to like unique things.” 

  
“Is that right?” he looked into her eyes, unable to look away as he got lost in the ebony abyss. 

  
Taking his hand gently, Ashley smiled. “It is.” 

  
The rain began to fall gently as they sat, barely speaking and just enjoying the peace and quiet of nature surrounding them. More than anything they enjoyed the peace and quiet of being together; two souls that somehow had found their way to one another and were never to be parted. 

  
Years from now they would tell their children and grandchildren the story of they came to fall madly in love after a lost lighter brought them both together in a twist of fate neither could have ever predicted. 


End file.
